The One That Got Away!
by Sophieee.x
Summary: Jasmine Connor moves to La Push to escape the danger which she faces in Seattle. Whilst trying to cope with high school, a very angry drug dealer searching for her, and a cute bundle of responsibility, can she find it in her heart to give love a try?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY GUYS :) Ok this is set near the end of New Moon, so most of the pack are werewolves and the Cullens have left but will return. **

'Don't lie and say that it's OK.  
>It's alright here, there's nothing more to say.<br>So I'm running away.  
>I'm leaving this place.<br>Yeah, I'm running away.  
>I'm running away' - Midnight Hour - Running Away<p>

Those lyrics couldn't have been anymore true as they echoed around the car. Even though I had the volume up high enough to drown out my sobs, Grace was sleeping peacefully in the backseat. Every often she was stir but instantly drift back to sleep again

However I was not so lucky. My eyes were constantly focused on the road ahead, and had been since we had left California a few days ago. We had to stop every so often so I could change and feed Grace otherwise she wouldn't sleep so peacefully. When I got so tired at night, I pulled into a lay-by and slept for a few hours before continuing the journey.

As we drove closer to La Push, the weather which had been clear for most of the journey suddenly deteriorated and it was nearly impossible to see more than a few meters infront of you.

I leaned forward and pressed my nose up against the window, searching for the turning into the Indian reservation which was my final destination.

A loud clap of thunder woke Grace from her sleep.

Grace glanced around startled by the loud noise and probably upset that she had to wake up. I didn't know if it was normal for a five month old baby to sleep so much but I didn't have much choice. If I didn't let her sleep, she would be in a constant mood for the rest of the day.

"Shh Gracie its okay. Just go back to sleep" I said, in the most soothing voice I had, whilst trying to stop the car careering off the flooded roads and into a tree.

Grace huffed loudly and twisted in her car seat. She finally sighed in contentment as her head nestled into one of her many soft blankets.

I sighed loudly in relief as I carefully turned into the reservation and the car tires had more grip on the pebbled roads.

As soon as the first house came into sight, my ravaged breathing slowed and my tense muscles softened. Now the only problem was finding Louise's house which could take longer than I thought as all the houses seemed to look the same.

I drove past a painfully familiar church and knew I wasn't that far away from Louise's now. The first and last time I ever came to La Push was about two years ago, when my own Grandma died and we had to come to town for her funeral. Grandma Bee was buried in the grounds of that churchyard which looked even worse through the pouring rain.

I almost started to cry again when Louise's house came into view, but this time these were happy tears.

Grandma Bee and Louise had been best friends for all of their lives and even though I had only ever met Louise a few times when I was a little girl when Bee brought her to Seattle for Christmas, New Years and my birthday, Louise was just like another grandparent. Louise reminded me a lot of Grandma Bee which was probably why I turned to her in my hour of need and was sure that she would be able to help me.

The car skidded to a stop at the end of Louise's drive and I wasted no time in lifting Grace out of her car seat and running towards the house. Grace had managed to sleep through my rushed evacuation and the large droplets of rain which had pounded down on me.

I took in a deep breath and knocked loudly on the large brown door infront of me. Thankfully there was a porch so I didn't get wet in the few hesitant moments before Louise peered out the door.

She took one glance at my face and swung the door fully open, pulling me in from the rain. With Grace still clutched tightly against my chest Louise wrapped me in a tight hug. I rested my head on her shoulder and let the tears escape.

"Come on Jazz, you go and jump in the shower whilst I watch the little one and then we can have a chat with a nice cup of hot chocolate" Louise suggested, prying Grace out of my arms.

I reluctantly nodded and stumbled down the hallway and into the warm bathroom. The hot water helped to ease my aching body which had been cramped in the same position for days and relaxed my tense muscles. I scrubbed away at my skin until I was satisfied those two days worth of dirt was gone and rinsed out of my hair.

When I stepped out of the shower, my suitcases were already by the bathroom door so I pulled out a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms and an overly large hoodie.

"How do you feel now love?" Louise asked, looking up from a sleeping Grace in her arms.

I nodded and fell onto the couch opposite them.

"So what's her name?" Louise asked, stroking Grace's dark blond hair softly.

"Grace" I croaked quietly.

Louise smiled softly and glanced down at Grace, rocking her gently in her arms.

"She doesn't look like you Jazz. Does she look like her father?" Louise asked innocently.

I snorted and shook my head, sitting up straight on the couch.

"Grace isn't my daughter Lou and I haven't seen her father so I wouldn't know if she looked like him" I explained quickly.

Louise looked at me in surprise but quickly covered it up with a reassuring smile. She never had been one to judge someone before she knew the whole story.

"You remember Jess right?" I checked.

Louise nodded instantly and laughed softly. How could you not remember Jess? She was one of the funniest, kindest and most beautiful girls you had ever seen. You couldn't forget about her in a hurry.

"Well Jess started dating this college guy called Serb, but she would never let me meet him and five months ago she gave birth to Grace. From what I can gather, Serb was an amateur drug dealer and a few weeks after Grace was born, Jess got really depressed and he gave her drugs to help her, or so he said. She wouldn't go out anywhere and was constantly paranoid that everyone was staring at her. Which in her defence they probably were because you don't see a lot of seventeen year old girls pushing a baby around town" I murmured.

Louise was quiet and would ever so often glance down at Grace and I could tell she was now realising how much Grace looked like Jess. They both had dark blond hair, sharp features, slightly blushed cheeks and a cute button nose.

"Anyway about a month ago whilst we were at a party and Jess's mum was looking after Grace, Serb gave her some LSD instead of Cocaine or Heroin which was what he had been giving her before. She had a bad trip and kept screaming and crying because she was seeing massive spiders and men with guns running towards her but of course there was no one there. I tried to calm her down and took her outside so she could get some fresh air and calm down but she ran off. She ran for miles across town and I followed her from a distance. She told me she couldn't take it any more and jumped off a bridge which was above the main road" I breathed back the tears as the memories came flooding back and Louise gasped loudly.

"The doctors said she probably died from the impact of hitting the concrete but there was no chance she would have survived because as she was laying on the road a lorry ran over her." I whispered, brushing away the streams of tears.

Louise jumped off her arm chair and sat down on the couch beside me, wrapping a supportive arm around my shoulder. I leant forward, resting my elbows on my knees and buried my face into my hands.

"A couple of days later the police arrived with Grace and told me that they had found a letter written by Jess underneath her bed which said that if anything happened to her that I would become Grace's legal guardian. I didn't have a choice. Jess's mother was set to a mental hospital because she became so depressed that she tried to kill herself. Serb couldn't give a shit and threatened to kill me and Grace if I told the authorities about him. Of course I wasn't going to let him get away with it so I told the police everything and now whilst the police are chasing Serb and his buddies, Serb and dad are searching for me" I muttered, clenching my fists together at just the thought of Serb and my own father.

"Your father?" Louise whispered.

I nodded and sank lower into the couch.

"I thought he fled to Germany?" Louise asked.

My mum had died when I was only five years old and dad didn't really want a child so I lived with Auntie Josie and Uncle Mike since I was six.

"No that's what uncle Mike thought too but apparently he was just living on the outskirts of Seattle, drinking himself to death and stealing things to pay for his new drug addiction. The police told me that Serb offered dad free drugs if he could find me and bring me back to Serb, or to kill me himself" I said, gritting my teeth together.

Louise shuffled awkwardly in her seat as Grace woke up, screaming her little head off.

"Sorry she gets angry when she is hungry. I guess she got that from her mother" I chuckled softly.

I carefully took her from Louise and picked up one of the bags down the hall which had half of Grace's things. The kid had more stuff than me.

I pulled out a few bottles and some milk formula as Louise pointed me to the kitchen.

Thankfully Grace's screams died down and stopped completely when I pushed the bottle in her tiny little mouth.

Louise watched the whole process of making a bottle, testing it and then feeding Grace with amazement.

"This is going to be so much fun. I always wanted some great grandkids but so far, none have come and I was getting so bored at home" Louise chuckled, clapping her hand together enthusiastically.

"Are you sure you don't mind us staying?" I asked looking down at Grace and then the mess I had already made, with embarrassment.

"Of course not. You can enrol at the local high school for the next few months and graduate and I will stay at home and look after Grace for you. I can take her to bingo, book club and to the shop. All the girls are going to love here" Louise cheered loudly.

I laughed softly as Louise's loud cries of happiness made Grace jump in my arms and Louise giggled with embarrassment.

"Whilst you finish feeding her, I will go and ring up the school so you can start as soon as possible. I don't want you missing out on anything because you have these extra responsibilities. Every teenager is entitled to a break every so often, especially you" Louise walked off whilst ranting, leaving me in the kitchen feeding Grace.

The rain seemed to have calm down now and the clouds had cleared enough that you could see the full moon out the window.

"Looks like things are getting better kid" I sighed, brushing Grace's fringe away from her dark brown eyes.

**REVIEW PLEASE! i want atleast five reviews until i post the next chapter ;) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Although I tried to persuade Louise that I didn't need to finish High School whilst assembling Grace's cot in one of Louise's many spare bedroom, she was still adamant that I would go. Apparently she had already made plans with her friends to meet at the library so she could show Grace off.

Louise seemed perfectly happy about giving Grace a bath whilst I made her another bottle before she want to bed. Grace seemed to like Louise already, probably because it was hard not to like her, plus she liked anyone who wasn't afraid to make stupid faces or tickle her which Lou seemed a professional at.

"I will see you in the morning love" Louise whispered as I laid Grace into her cot.

"Ok and don't worry if you hear her crying in the night. She normally wakes up atleast once before one o'clock so I'm sorry in advance if she wakes you up" I smiled apologetically at Louise as we backed out the dark room, leaving a sleeping Grace to her dreams.

"Don't worry about it love, I sleep like a log. The house could fall down and I wouldn't hear it" Louise chuckled softly and strolled down the hallway and into her bedroom.

"Night Lou" I called after her.

The familiar screams drifted down the hallway, under my new bedroom door and echoed around the four square walls. I rolled off the surprisingly comfy bed and shuffled out the room. When I got to Grace she reached her arms out towards me, gesturing for me to pick her up. I quickly obeyed her command and rested her on my hip.

Louise was already awake and dressed and she was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. There was a bottle of milk ready on the counter for Grace and some toast on the table for me.

"Thanks Lou" I sighed as Louise pulled Grace out of my arms and pushed the bottle into her mouth.

"No problem Jazz. Eat some toast and then get ready for school. You need to leave in twenty minutes" Louise instructed.

I moaned quietly and shuffled back into my bedroom.

Louise had helpfully hung all my clothes into one of the wooden wardrobe so I had a range of clothes to choose from. I settle for a pair of light denim skinny jeans, a white tank top and one of Uncle Mike's red tartan shirts which I left open and rolled up the sleeves just over my elbows.

The stress of looking after Grace had led to my skin care decreasing dramatically and today I had woken up with a spot just above my eyebrow which I tried to cover with some make up. I then added some mascara and eyeliner to my eyes before brushing my long wavy light brown hair over my shoulders.

When I returned to the kitchen, Louise and Grace had moved into the living room. Grace was sat on the floor, with her blanket in one hand and a new little pink elephant which I had brought from a patrol station yesterday.

"Do I look ok?" I asked, twirling in a circle to show my whole wardrobe.

"You look lovely dear" Louise assured me.

I looked down at Grace on the floor and she gave me one of her cute little grins, showing off her shiny gums.

"Ya ya ya ya" Grace cooed, patted the elephant on the carpet.

"Thanks Gracie" I chuckled, running my fingers through her hair.

Louise laughed softly and placed Grace on her lap.

"There are diapers in the bag, some bottles already made and ready to be reheated. She normally sleeps from about half eleven until two o'clock but wakes up for some food inbetween that. If she cries just give her one of her blankets or a dummy and she will fall asleep" I babbled on, thinking of any other problems which Louise could have.

"Jasmine go to school" Louise chuckled, interrupting me before I could continue.

"We will be fine. If I have any trouble, I will call you straight away and you are free to run out of school" she continued, smirking up at me.

I rolled my eyes and starting walking towards the front door. Louise followed after me, resting Grace on her hip.

I picked up a rucksack which was waiting for me at the door. The overpowering smell of chocolate and cupcakes drifted to my nose as I peered into the bag.

"I made you some chocolate and vanilla cupcakes for lunch but you also have some money if you want to buy something from the cafeteria" Louise told me.

"Thank you so much Lou" I sighed, slinking the bag over my shoulder.

"No problem love. Have fun and call me if you have any trouble" Louise called after me as I slid into the car.

Grace flung her little arms around as I went out of view and she looked like she was about to cry. If I didn't trust Louise with my own life, I would have been worry about leaving Grace with someone else when I was her legal guardian.

My worries about Grace decreased dramatically as I pulled into the school parking lot. I was suddenly more worried about myself than I was about Grace. Atleast Louise was there to protect her but I had no one to hide behind.

Naturally everyone's eyes followed me as I walked quickly through the busy parking lot and into the school building where I was met by even more people. I followed the vague directions to the office, where I was met by a petite old lady, with light grey hair, a pair of glasses perched on the end of her nose and a welcoming smiled plastered on her wrinkled face.

"Hello love" she smiled up at me.

"Hi. I'm the new girl" I laughed nervously.

The office assistance laughed softly and glanced down at a large stack of papers on her desk. She pulled out a pile of sheets and pushed them across the desk towards me.

"There is your timetable" she paused, pointing the right piece of paper.

"A map of the school and a list of teachers and classrooms"

I nodded and collected the pile of papers.

"Thank you" I sighed, pushing the paper into my rucksack.

"No problem love. Have fun" she chuckled as I strolled out of the office.

Thankfully compared to my school in Seattle, La Push was very small and I made it to my English classroom with very little help from the map. My rush to find my class was unneeded and the classroom was empty when I arrived, except Mrs Hall who was sitting behind her desk, flicking through a large folder.

"Hello dear" she grinned up at me as I walked into the room.

"Hi. I'm Jasmine, the new girl" I said, shaking her hand gingerly.

Mrs Hall laughed softly at my nerves and gestured to the rows of empty seats.

"Well Jasmine, take a seat any where and call me over if you have any problems" Mrs Hall instructed.

I nodded and strolled to the back of the classroom, hoping that I would blend into the background. Unfortunately my plan didn't work and when the bell rang and everyone surged into the classroom, every pair of eyes were focused on me. I fought the urge to meet anyone's eyes with a glare and stared down at the patterns drawn on my desk.

I looked up as a chair beside me was pulled out from under the desk. It was dragged lazily across the hard floor, producing a sound which made me cringe. A pair of muscular tanned arms fell onto the desk beside me and I followed the arms, finally stopping when I saw a very handsome, hench boy who grinned widely down at me.

"Hi" he reached out a hand towards me.

I placed my hand in his and it was instantly lost in his large, strong and searing hot grasp. I tried not to react to the strangely high temperature. Maybe he just had a temperature but I didn't want to seem rude so I grinned back at him.

"Hey I'm Jasmine" I said, slowly pulling my hand from his, trying not to offend him.

The same beam stayed on his face as I turned away and relaxed in my seat.

"Hey Jasmine. I'm Jacob Black but you can call me just Jake" Jake told me just as Mrs Hall began called the class to order.

"Well hi just Jake" I said, smirking at the front of the classroom, pretending to be watching Mrs Hall writing something on the whiteboard.

I jumped as Jake chuckled loudly beside me, instantly catching the attention of everyone in the class. Mrs Hall spun around, sending an accusing gaze in the direction of another boy sitting in the corner, looking strangely conspicuous but as soon as she realise that it had been Jake her glare softened and she turned back to the front.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3! ENJOY. :')**

"Sit back and relax for a few minutes as I go and get the video player" Mrs Hall ordered before she rushed out the classroom.

I turned to Jake who was still grinning at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

Someone coughed loudly on the other side of me. I looked away from Jake and up at a very tall, skinny girl with long straight black hair and heavily applied make up on her face. She shifted awkwardly as I frowned up at her but quickly composer her face and glared down at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked curiously.

The girl snorted and pushed her hair over her shoulder, making sure she had the attention of the whole class. I knew that evil glint in her eye and the smirk she had on her face. I had seen it many time in my old school when the head cheerleader, picked on the new girl just to make herself look good infront of her peers.

Unluckily for this girl, I wasn't just any new girl.

"You're in my seat new girl" the girl sneered.

"Well that's your problem then because this is my seat now. So find somewhere else to sit because I'm not moving" I said, smiling sweetly up at the girl.

"You don't understand. That is my seat, so you need to move now or otherwise I will make your life a living hell. I am one of the most popular girls at this school and everyone listens to me, so get out of my seat" she spat, clenching her manicured hands into weak fists.

I shrugged my shoulders and sank deeper into my seat.

"I understand perfectly well thanks but I don't take orders from obnoxious little girls who need to pick on the new girl just to get attention from her classmates because otherwise everyone ignores her. So if you are done embarrassing yourself, please go and take a seat before more empty threats come spilling out of your overly large mouth and I feel the need to shut it for you" I suggested, pointing to a range of empty seats around the classroom.

The girl stood staring down at me in shock, along with the rest of the students, apart from Jake who was grinning proudly over at me. The girl spun around and stormed over to an empty seat a few rows away but before she sat down, she opened her mouth to say something again.

"Just sit down Becca" Jake interrupted her, slamming his fist down on the table.

Becca sat down instantly and everyone else turned back to face the front or began separate conversations.

"Congratulations Jazz. You are the first new girl to ever stand up to Becca and I have to say, you got her good" Jake chuckled, high fifing me.

"With help from you of course" I smirked over at him.

Jake shook his head and bowed forward slightly.

"Aww I did nothing, that" he gestured towards Becca's hung head. "was all you" he continued.

I laughed softly and turned back to face the front of the classroom as Mrs Hall's returned, pulling an old TV set in behind her. The rest of the lesson flew by as we watched an old Romeo and Juliet video but with Jake constantly making funny comments and quoting the words to me, it was surprisingly interesting.

After English, Jake walked me to Chemistry which thankfully I shared with two of his friends: Embry and Quil, so Jake requested that they took care of me. I ended up sitting next to Embry in nearly all my lesson up until lunch time whilst Quil sat behind, trying and failing to chat up every girl which was unluckily enough to sit within a row of him.

"So how has your first day been so far Jazz?" Jake asked as I followed him into the cafeteria at lunch.

"Good so far" I chuckled as Embry and Quil grabbed my arms and pulled me over to an already crowded table near the back of the cafeteria.

I skidded to a stop by the table and stood awkwardly as Quil and Embry were welcomed by large grins and cheerful hellos from a trio of younger boys and a couple. All the boys were huge, much taller than most teenage boys our age, and all had muscles to compete with body builders.

I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned my head Jake was smirking down at me, carrying a large tray of road in his other hand.

"Hey guys. This is Jasmine. Jasmine theses are the guys: Seth, Collin, Brady, Jared and Kim" Jake chuckled, pulling me onto a seat inbetween him and Quil.

I smiled around the table of grinning boys and Kim who smiled softly over at me.

"So you're the new girl who had an argument with Becca?" Collin asked excitably.

I shrugged my shoulders and pulled out a can of coke which Louise had slipped in for me.

"It wasn't an argument exactly, I was just defending myself. I was in the seat first, if she wanted to sit there maybe she should get to class on time" I murmured, sipping on my coke.

There was a loud huff behind me and as I turned my head I saw Becca and a group of equally snotty girls glaring in my direction from just a table away.

"Do you want something princess?" I asked, smirking over at Becca.

Becca grunted something intelligent and stormed out the cafeteria, closely followed by her posy of followers.

The guys burst into laughter and Kim chuckled softly as the cafeteria doors slammed shut behind her. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my can of coke.

I suddenly remembered about my cupcakes and pulled out the bag which Louise had packed them in. Instantly the guy's eyes flicked to the bag and they seemed to be sniffing the air.

Jake leaned across me and picked up the bag. He's eyes widened as he peered inside the bag.

"They smell amazing Jazz" Jake smiled at me with pleading eyes.

I laughed softly and emptied the contents of the bag onto the table infront of us. There were five cupcakes of each flavour and nine of us.

"Ok, you can have one each" I instructed, slapping Quil's hand away from his second one.

I offered Kim an extra one but when she declined I let Collin and Brady fight over it. The guys ate like a pack of wolves and when the bell rang, they had devoured anything which appeared on the table.

"Jazzy, you have Algebra with Kim. We are in your class too but we need to go and sort something for our friend. We will be back in a few minutes" Jake grinned at me awkwardly and then pushed the rest of the guys out the school building.

I turned back to Kim who just rolled her eyes and began guiding me to our maths class which was at the other end of the school. She gave me a quick tour of the school, pointing to other classrooms which I would probably have a lesson in and warning me about the stricter teachers. Apparently Mr Brown, our algebra teacher, we never on time and arrived half way through the lesson so we didn't need to worry about being late.

As we walked past a trio of boys, who was leaning against a row of locker, looking strangely suspicious, Kim fell silent and picked up her pace. I suddenly realised why she became nervous when one of the boys pulled away from the locker and tripped her up.

I quickly caught her before she fell on the floor and pulled her upright again, much to the annoyance of the three boys.

"Are you alright?" I asked Kim quickly, ignoring the glares from the boys.

She nodded by cowered behind me, staring wide eyed over my shoulder. I turned around to see the three boys towering over me. They weren't as tall or as muscular and good looking as Jake and his friends but they were big enough to pass as bullies.

"Apologise" I ordered.

The front boy looked surprised for a minute before he shook his head and laughed evilly.

"Are you dumb or just plain stupid? I said apologise to Kim" I muttered, stepping forward and glaring up at the lead boy.

"And why would we do that? The nerd tripped over her own foot, it wasn't my fault" the boy growled in my face.

The stench of cigarettes and bad breath made me want to throw up. I pushed hard on the boys shoulder and he stumbled away from me.

The boy clutched his shoulder and then stared at me in a mixture of shock and anger.

Kim sighed loudly as we both saw Jared and the other boys strolling down the hallways infront of us but they were still quite a distance away and now the boy was now stalking towards me, gritting his teeth together.

"Now listen to me you little whore, just because you're the new girl, does not mean I can't put you in a hospital as fast as I would any other person in the school" the boy growled, stopping infront of me.

Truthfully I only heard the word 'whore' and my fist naturally swung around and smacked the idiot across the jaw. I smiled smugly when the snapping of bones echoed around the corridor and the guy fell to the floor clutching his face.

"Looks like you're the one who needs to go to hospital buddy. Now apologise to Kim" I muttered in the boy's ear.

He glared up at me and then looked around and I realised the rest of the boys had arrived. Jared was standing protectively with his arms wrapped around Kim and looked like he was about to kill the boy.

"I'm sorry Kim" the boy grunted, flinching as he moved his jaw.

He pushed off the ground and stumbled back down the corridor, following the two other boys who had run away as soon as they saw the guys coming.

"So that was interesting don't you think?" I chuckled, turning to face the guys.

The boys laughed softly as Kim launched herself into my arm and hugged me tightly. I patted her awkwardly on the back before you pulled away and returned to Jared.

"You really didn't need to do that for me Jazz" Kim murmured softly.

Her cheeks blushed with embarrassment.

I shrugged my shoulders and winked at her.

"He should have just apologised like I told him to but the dude had it coming to him when he called me a whore" I muttered, clenching my bruised fist.

"Let's get to algebra" Kim suggested.

I sat behind Kim and Jared in algebra, listening as Kim retold the event, adding in how scared she was of the guys, whose name I learnt was James. Every so often through the story Jared would send me thankful smiles and by the end of the days, he had hugged me several times.

"Hey Jazz, can you bring in some more of those cupcakes tomorrow. There might be more people so you might want to be a few more" Quil pleaded me.

I rolled my eyes and slid into my car which had also caught the attention of most of the boys. Apparently not many people in La Push had seen the new BMW X6, so there was a line of boys, Jake being first, who wanted to test drive it and look under the bonnet. Personally I didn't see what the fuss was about. Lots of people in Seattle had nice cars, and Uncle Mike had given it to me for my seventeenth birthday after I managed to drive his old Toyota truck for two years.

"I'll see what I can do" I chuckled as Quil pumped his fist into the air to celebrate.

Kim and Jared waved at me as I drove out the school parking lot and tried to remember which road to take that led me back to Louise's. As I played around with the radio settings, trying to find a decent radio station, I pulled onto a familiar gravel track.

The trees surrounding the roads made it hard to see that far infront of you but I quickly decreased my speed as an old truck spun around the corner.

The driver saw me but instead of slowing down, he stayed the same speed and just stared out his window at me, meeting my scared gaze. I quickly snapped out of my gaze and slammed on the breaks, pulling up the hedge to avoid getting hit the truck. The truck stopped a few meters past me and the driver jumped out, whilst I did the same.

**... **

**REVIEW PLEASE :) xxx  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

...

"Are you blind? You could have killed me" I yelled, slamming the car door.

I turned around and the driver of the truck was leaning against a tree a few meters away from me. He reminded me a lot of Jake and the other guys. They were all tall and muscular but this boy even muscular that Jake but not as tall.

"Hello? I was saying you could have killed me, can you stop staring at me please?" I muttered, pushing my fringe out of my face.

"I'm sorry, I was just shocked" the boy suddenly appeared right infront of me and appeared to me examining my body for any injuries.

"Yeah well watch were you going" I muttered, sliding back into my car.

The boy was still standing, staring at me with those deep brown eyes as I skidded off the track, leaving him a cloud of dust.

"Idiot" I muttered, as I pulled into Louise's drive.

I jumped out the car and rushed into the house. Louise was sitting in her arm chair whilst Grace was laying on the floor, playing with a range of her toys.

"Hey love. How was your first day at school?" Louise asked, grinning up at me.

"Interesting" I chuckled.

"I made some new friends and some enemies" I continued.

Louise laughed softly and shrugged her shoulders. Grace suddenly realised I was back and clapped her hands together, squealing happily. I walked over and picked her up, falling back onto the couch. Grace sat on my lap happily playing with strands of my hair.

"Who are these friends? I might know some of them" Louise asked curiously.

"Urm Jacob Black, Quil, Embry, Jared and Kim and Seth, Collin and Brady" I answered, trying to remember the last names of the others.

A large grin appeared on Louise's face and she nodded happily.

"They are friends with my grandson. Good kids" Louise said.

"Can I have the receipt for those cupcakes? The guys loved them and want me to make them some more" I asked.

Louise nodded and strolled in the kitchen. I followed close behind and place Grace in her highchair whilst Louise taught me how to make a range of cakes. I had now mastered how to make chocolate cupcakes, vanilla cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies and blueberry muffins. There was no way the boys were going to be hurry tomorrow at lunch.

After giving Grace her bottle and getting her ready for bed, I climbed into a hot bubble bath and soaked my bruised hand.

Louise had laughed when I told her about my argument with Becca and run in with James. Apparently her grandson was always getting into fights at school when he was a kid but hopefully he would grow out of it.

"Hey Jazzy" Quil and Embry appeared at my side instantly as I jumped down from the car.

"Hi guys" I chuckled, yawning loudly.

Grace had woken up three times in the night, each time screaming loud enough to wake up most of La Push. She only stopped when I picked her up and after doing that three times in four hours, I got around three hours of sleep.

"Rough night?" Jake smirked at me from his leaning position against my car bonnet.

"Totally" I muttered.

I threw my rucksack over my shoulder and followed them into the school building. Quil and Embry abandoned me by my locker because I refused to give them a cupcake until lunch and Jake was dealing with something.

"Jasmine" Kim rushed up to me, pulling me into a tight hug.

I laughed softly and hugged her back before closing my locker and turning to grin at Jared.

"Where are the other guys?" Jared asked, grinning down at me.

"Jake is dealing with something. Quil and Embry left me when I refused to give them a cake and I haven't seen Seth, Collin or Brady yet" I replied, stuffing some of my books into my rucksack.

"Have you seen James yet? Apparently you broke his jaw" Kim giggled and cuddled into Jared's side.

"Another reason for Becca to hate you" Jake appeared at my side.

I frowned up at him and he smirked back, ruffling my hair with his hand. I slapped his hand away and tried to flatten my hair down. After a few seconds of trying, I twisted it into a messy bun.

"James is Becca's boyfriend" Jake explained.

"That makes sense" I nodded.

"Lets get to class" Kim said, grabbing hold of my arm and pulling me towards our Physics class.

After yesterday, Jared refused to let Kim walk to class with him so he was waiting for us after each class and the other guys were with him when we walked into the cafeteria for lunch. I saw the boy's eyes glued to my rucksack as I dropped it on our table. A new pair of strangely familiar eyes caught my attention as I looked around the table.

I frowned slightly when I saw the boy who had nearly crashed into my car last night, sitting on our table beside Jared, frowning back at me.

Jake noticed me frowning at the boy and laughed softly.

"Jasmine this is Paul. Paul this is Jasmine" Jake introduced us quickly.

"You probably haven't met him before because he was working yesterday and had to miss school"

"We've met" I muttered, pulling a bottle of water out of my bag.

Everyone glanced between me and Paul, looking just as confused as I was.

"You have?" Quil asked.

"He nearly killed me because he wasn't watching where he was driving" I explained, pulling out the bags of cakes I had made.

"That was Jazz? You nearly crashed into Jazzy?" Collin asked, as Brady coughed to cover up his laughter.

"You im…" Seth continued but was interrupted by a number of growls around the table.

Paul sent them a glared which silenced them instantly.

"Well we should have guessed. There aren't many new pretty girls in La Push" Embry grinned down at me.

"Stop sucking up and take a flipping cupcake" I muttered, stuffing a chocolate muffin into his mouth.

The rest of the table chuckled loudly and grabbed a selection of treats.

"So what did I miss yesterday?" Paul asked curiously as he bit into a chocolate chip cookie.

"Everything" Collin said enthusiastically.

Paul rolled his eyes and looked around the rest of the table who were quietly stuffing food into their mouths.

"Would anyone like to expand on that?" Paul asked doubtfully.

Kim laughed softly and put her cookie on the table, out of reach from any of the boys.

"Well Jazz had an argument with Becca in English and then when me and Jazz were walking to Algebra, we had to walk past James and his buddies. James tripped me up but Jazz caught me and then tried to make James apologise. As the guys were coming towards us James called Jasmine a whore and threatened to put her in hospital" Kim explained, using her hands to help tell the story.

I felt my hands clench into fists and I glared down at my muffin. When I looked up from my nibbled muffin I saw Paul sitting on his chair with his large hands clutching the edge of the table, shaking uncontrollably.

"But then Jasmine punched him and broke his jaw. She made him apologise to me and then he went running down the corridor. Oh and we have a test in Algebra next week" Kim added.

Jared and I laughed softly as Kim's cheeks blushed slightly and she returned to eating her cookie.

...

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

"Troubles coming" Seth muttered, glancing over my shoulder.

I glanced around the table and saw everyone else was looking at me. Paul seemed alarmed and Kim sank in her seat as a fake nail tapped my shoulder.

As I turned around I felt a strong gust of window and then a hand coming towards my face. I quickly caught the hand before it touched my face and pushed it back towards Becca.

Several loud sighs were heard from behind me as I twist in my seat so I was facing Becca completely.

Becca shook her hand and then took a few steps away from me.

"Did James send his girlfriend to beat up the nasty girl who hit him?" I asked, smirking up at Becca.

"You think your so smart, don't you Jasmine?" Becca spat my name.

I shrugged my shoulders and crossed my arms across my chest.

"No I'm just smarter than you, which isn't very hard to be" I replied.

"Stay away from my boyfriend you slut" Becca growled.

Jake grabbed hold of my arm to stop me from moving but I shook off his hold.

"I'm not going to do anything" I promised him.

He nodded reluctantly.

I pushed off the seat and took a few steps closer to Becca. Becca panicked and stumbled backwards.

"Your boyfriend called me a whore and you called me slut but you don't know anything about me so unless I do things in my sleep which I don't know about, I am a saint compared to you. Tell your boyfriend and all your little clones to stay the hell away from me or a broken jaw will be the least of their worries. Now I suggest you walk away before I find another use for those pretty little heels your wearing" I warned

Becca nodded and rushed out the cafeteria as fast as her high heels would let her.

I sighed loudly and turned back to the table of shocked face. I grabbed my rucksack off the table and threw it over my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked nervously.

I nodded and itched my face trying to give me time to come up with an excuse.

"I, urm, need to go and speak to someone" I lied, showing a fake reassuring smile in Kim's direction and then strolled out the cafeteria.

I rushed into the closest bathroom, sending glares at a pair of girls who were reapplying more make up infront of a mirror and they quickly left the room. I dropped my rucksack on the floor and ran some water in the sink. I splashed some of the freezing cold water onto my face, letting it wash my make up off before the tears would.

Before Jess died, everyone in school had called her a name atleast one because they found out about her having a kid. They had no idea what their abuse was doing to her. Eventually, along with other factors she became depressed which led to the drug use. So it was the cruel name calling of immature students which led to the death of my best friend and I didn't want it to happen to me or anyone else.

I felt the anger bubbling up inside of me. My fists shook like I needed to hit something, so I swung my fist at the mirror.

I jumped as the glass cracked down the middle and pieces of glass broke off, narrowly avoiding my cut and bleeding knuckles.

My knuckles stung instantly. I ran some warm water and shoved my hand underneath it, trying to ignore the searing pain. I hissed loudly and bit down on my lip to stop the screams.

Once most of the blood had stopped, I pulled my jumper over my hand, grabbed my rucksack and rushed to the office.

"Hello Jasmine. How was your first day yesterday?" the office assistant asked curiously.

"Great thanks. I just thought I had better tell that a mirror in the bathroom near the cafeteria had broken. I was walking out of a cubical and slipped on the ground. My phone fell from my grasp and hit the mirror. The mirror cracked right down the middle" I told her, smiling apologetically down at her.

"Oh don't worry love. Those mirrors break all the time because they are very cheap. I will tell the janitor to replace it" she smiled back at me.

"Thank you" I sighed and walked out the office, making sure my hand was covered at all time.

"Jazz are you ok?" I jumped as Quil and Embry appeared at my sides.

"I'm fine" I chuckled at their obvious worry.

Their spun me around to face the others who were also looking at me anxiously.

"Good we were starting to worry because someone smashed the mirror in one of the bathrooms and there was quite a lot of glass and blood in one of the sinks" Jake sighed, ruffling my hair softly.

I instinctually pulled my sleeve down even further over my bloody hand but thankfully none of the guys noticed, except from Paul who wouldn't miss anything because he was always staring at me.

Paul's eyes flicked down to my covered hands and then back up to my face. His eyebrows pulled together and his forehead creased as I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"Does anyone have history now?" I asked hopefully.

"Me" Embry cheered, high fifing me.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards our classroom, hoping to escape Paul's gaze.

When I arrived home from school, there was note from Louise which said she had taken Grace and gone shopping.

I sighed loudly and dropped my rucksack on the floor by the couch. I fell onto the couch and decided to try and catch up on some sleep.

After a few minutes of silence there was a loud knock on the front door. Moaning loudly, I rolled off the couch and stumbled over to the front door. I swung it open to see Paul leaning against the door frame. As I opened the door he looked up and grinned but the grin turned into a frown when he saw me infront of him.

"Can I help you?" I asked, pausing to yawn.

"I was about to ask you the same questions. Where's Lou?" Paul asked, brushing past me and into the living room.

"She has gone to the shop" I muttered, watching in confusion as Paul fell onto the couch where I had been sitting, looking completely at home.

"I didn't realise you were the girl who had moved into Grandma's. I would have come to visit earlier" Paul chuckled at me as I stood over the back of the couch, looking down at him.

"Oh your Louise's grandson" I mumbled in realisation.

"Well done Einstein" Paul smirked back at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked back over to the front door when I saw Louise struggling up the path carrying bags of road.

"Hey love how was school?" Louise asked, sighed as I took the bags from her.

"Interesting again. Anyway your grandson is making himself at home in the living room if you want to go talk to him, I will get Grace and the rest of the shopping" I replied, glancing behind me to make sure Paul hadn't heard about Grace.

I was ashamed of her. I just didn't want everyone at school to treat me differently because I had extra responsibility which they could never dream of.

"Do you want me to tell him about Grace? He spends a lot of time at my house so he will get used to her" Louise asked, probably sensing my anxiousness.

"I guess he'll see soon enough when I bring her in" I muttered, strolling down the drive to Louise's Beetle.

I pulled open the back seat door to find a giggling Grace, clutching tightly to a new fluffy bunny rabbit.

"Has Lou been spoiling you Gracie?" I chuckled, picking up the grinning girl.

She giggled loudly as I bounced her on my hip so I could pick up her bag with my other hand and then walked back into the house.

I walked straight past the living room and found Louise in the kitchen, already making one of Grace's bottles.

"Did she give you her puppy eyes?" I asked, gesturing to the rabbit in Grace's mouth.

Louise laughed softly and nodded.

"I just couldn't resist. Look how happy she is" Louise cooed, grabbing Grace's cheeks between her thumbs like every grandparent did to their offspring.

"Don't give into her next time Lou. You will be broke by the time she's a teenager" I chuckled softly.

"You have a kid?" a husky voice asked loudly, making both me and Grace jump.


	6. Chapter 6

...

I turned around slowly to see Paul, leaning against the doorframe, rubbing his forehead in confusion.

"Certainly looks that way" I muttered, grabbing Grace's bottle of the counter and pushing it softly into her mouth.

"I thought you said you weren't a slut or a whore?" Paul growled.

The shaking which he had in the cafeteria suddenly returned and his eyes darkened.

"Paul, maybe you should let Jasmine explain before jumping to conclusions" Louise spoke up, using a parental voice which made Paul snap out of his glare.

"No its fine Lou. I wouldn't expect any other reaction" I muttered, pushing past Paul and into Grace's bedroom.

I sat on the floor with my back against Grace's cot, with Grace in my arms. She fell asleep whilst drinking her bottle so I carefully placed her in her bed. I pulled the curtains shut and flicked out the light before slowly retreating out of the room.

"Urm Louise sent me to give you this and to apologise" Paul muttered from behind me, making me jump.

I gritted my teeth together to stop a scream escaping which would wake Grace up and turned to see Paul. He was holding a plate of spaghetti Bolognese towards me and an apologetic smile on his face.

"Smart women, trying to soften me up with comfort food" I murmured, taking the plate from him.

Paul laughed softly and rubbed the back of his neck when we fell into an awkward silence.

"Ok Louise told me that things are complicated and that you would have to be the one to tell me your secrets not her so I guess I'm sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusion and offending you. It was never my intention" Paul mumbled, nervously.

"Thanks I guess" I sighed.

He followed close behind me back into the living room where Louise was sat in her armchair, eating her tea and watching an old film.

"Is Gracie asleep love?" Louise asked as I sat on the end of the couch closest to her and Paul sat on the other end, wolfing down his dinner.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Would it be alright if Paul stayed her for a while Jazz? He promises to behave and even volunteered to help with Grace" Louise asked anxiously, sending me an innocent smile.

"It is your house Lou, you can have who ever you want stay here. As long as he doesn't mind being woken up by a screaming baby every so often then I have no problem with him staying here" I chuckled as both Louise and Paul sighed loudly and relaxed.

"Just don't tell the others about Grace" I told Paul.

He nodded and smiled softly over at me.

Once we had finished eating, I collected all the plates and dropped them into a sink full of hot water. As I pushed my hand under the water, the sharp pain reminded me about my cuts. I hissed loudly and pulled my hand out again, using just one hand to wash the plates.

"Hey are you ok?" Paul asked.

He suddenly appeared beside me and grabbed my cut hand. His eyes glanced across my cut knuckles before looking at my face.

"It was you who broke the mirror in the girl's toilet" he muttered.

I nodded and pulled my hand away, grabbing a piece of kitchen roll around it.

"Why did you do it?" he asked curiously.

"I was angry" I replied, dipping my other hand back into the water.

Paul gently pushed me out the way and began washing up the plate whilst I stood awkwardly, wiping the plates once he had finished.

"You got angry so you punched a mirror?" Paul asked, shaking his head.

"Louise has told me about all your fights just because someone looked at you so don't talk to me like I have an anger problem bud" I chuckled, pulling a wet plate out of Paul's hands.

"Fine but don't hit a mirror next time your angry. I have a punch bag in the basement which is probably gathering dust which you can use. It will be more safe and less painful" Paul instructed.

I rolled my eyes and carried the pile of plates to the cupboard.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Hey Louise, I'm going to bed now just incase Grace decided to wake up again during the night" I said as I peered in the living room.

"Good night love" Louise smiled up at me from her position in her arm chair.

I kissed her cheek quickly and then shuffled towards my bedroom. I was stopped halfway down the hallway when Grace started crying loudly.

"Nice timing kid" I muttered, walking back to Grace's bedroom.

I flicked on the light and Grace's cries slowed. She lifted her arms towards me as her cries increased again but no tears fell from her eyes.

I sighed quietly and picked her up, resting her over my shoulder, rubbing her back softly as I slowly paced backwards and forwards across her bedroom floor. Eventually the cries stopped completely and the only sound was her soft breathing.

I sighed quietly and placed her back in her bed. She rolled onto her side and clutched at her new rabbit and blanket.

"Second time lucky" I muttered as I closed her bedroom door.

"Does she do that a lot?" Paul asked as he walked down the hallway towards me.

He had left after we had washed up because something came up with work.

"Wake up crying in the middle of the night and keep crying until you go and rock her to sleep again? Yeah she does" I yawned.

"How do you sleep?" Paul asked curiously.

"If Grace doesn't get to sleep, neither do I" I chuckled.

"I would also like to apologise in advance if she screams the house down and wakes you up" I said, smiling apologetically up at Paul.

Paul shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway night" I sighed and walked the remaining distance into my bedroom.

"Good night Jazz" Paul called after me.

Paul worked for most of the weekend so me and Louise took Grace to the beach for the first time. She loved the sand and was constantly trying to eat it. The water, she wasn't so thrilled about, probably because it was freezing and she was only used to warm baths. However she didn't mind so much when Paul arrived and took her in the sea with him, probably because his body was boiling hot like Jake's so she didn't get cold. I didn't mind either, atleast I got to see Paul topless which was quite a sight. I had never seen so many abs on one person before.

I rolled out of bed on Monday morning, surrounded by a strangely quiet house. I jumped into a shower and managed to wash my hair and get dressed before Grace woke up.

I dressed Grace in a cute little dress with a cotton cardigan over the top and then carried her into the kitchen where Paul was sitting drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning sunshine" Paul chuckled as I placed Grace into the highchair and instantly began making a bottle before she started screaming.

I waved a hand back at him and stared at the microwave.

"Can you keep her occupied whilst I get my rucksack from my room?" I asked Paul.

Paul glanced down at Grace nervously but nodded anyway. He obviously didn't have much experience with little babies and could probably crush her with one hand so had to be extra carefully whilst around her.

I ran out the room and through the house as quickly as possible. I pushed all my books and homework folders into my bag and then sprinted back to the kitchen.

I sighed when I saw Grace sitting happily in her highchair playing with a beaded bracelet which Paul was wearing on his wrist. She instantly dropped the bracelet and reached out towards me.

"Thanks" I smiled over at Paul and picked Grace up, resting her on my hip as I pulled her bottle out the microwave.

Louise strolled into the kitchen and pulled Grace out of my arms, instructing me to eat some breakfast.

"Paul hunny why don't you give Jazzy a lift to school today? You are both going to the same place so it would be a waste of petrol to take two cars" Louise suggested as I stuffed some food into my rucksack.

"I'll drive" I offered.

Paul looked up from his pile of toast, frowning slightly.

"I've seen your driving ability, I would feel much better if I was driving" I smirked over at him.

He rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement.

"Be good for Lou Gracie" I shouted back to the house.

"Of course. She is always good for her great grandma" Lou shouted back.

I laughed softly and slid into the driver's seat. Paul jumped into the passenger seat and clutched the door handle tightly as we skidded out of the drive and towards school. I let Paul play around with the radio station and when he couldn't find one that he liked, he began criticising my CD collection trying to take his mind off my driving.

"Admit it, it wasn't that bad" I muttered as we pulled into an empty space in the parking lot.

Paul jumped out of the car and rolled his eyes.

"I think I would have been safer catching a lift from a complete stranger" Paul smirked down at me.

"Atleast I didn't try and kill you" I chuckled.

When we reached the car bonnet, the rest of the guys had arrived and smirked over at Paul.

"Hey guys" I murmured.

"Did you have a good weekend Jazz?" Jake asked.

I nodded and shrugged my shoulders.

"Did you have fun spending family time with Paul?" Collin smirked over at me.

I raised my eyebrow at him and turned to Paul.

"Family time?" I asked, gritting my teeth together.

From the reassuring smiles from the other guys and Kim, Paul must have told them about Grace.

...


	7. Chapter 7

_"Did you have fun spending family time with Paul?" Collin smirked over at me._

_I raised my eyebrow at him and turned to Paul._

_"Family time?" I asked, gritting my teeth together._

_From the reassuring smiles from the other guys and Kim, Paul must have told them about Grace._

* * *

><p>Paul glanced down at me nervously and then glared over at the other guys.<p>

"Yeah Paul told us about your visit to the beach yesterday with Louise and…" Collin was interrupted by a loud growl from Paul's chest.

I shook my head and pushed past through the group. I ran into the school building, slamming past people who got in my way. I walked straight to Algebra and took my seat, staring at the table.

"You are early Jasmine" Mr Nolan said as he strolled into the classroom a few seconds after me.

"Yeah I was bored waiting outside. Are you covering for Mr Brown again?" I guessed.

Mr Nolan nodded and laughed softly.

"He hasn't left a lesson plan so just get on with some revision quietly" Mr Nolan advised.

I smiled back at him and then pulled out my Ipod, pushing the buds into my ears to block out any other noise as the bell rang.

The chairs around me were pulled out but I just looked down at my Maths textbook, every so often making notes and scribbles in my notepad as I blasted out some Muse and Paramore.

I jumped as a ball of paper was thrown at me, landing on the table infront of me. Without looking to see who it was from, I unscrewed it and read it quickly.

_I am so sorry. It just slipped out and I had no choice but to tell them._

I snorted and screwed the piece of paper back into a ball and threw it in the bin on the edge of the classroom. There is always a choice, he just chose the easier option.

By the end of Algebra I was fed up of the guys trying to catch my gaze and sending me apologetic smiles so I walked myself to the nurse's office. Even though I didn't feel ill and just intended to fake it, apparently I had a temperature so the nurse sent me home.

"Jazz what are you doing home so earlier?" Louise asked, checking her watch for the time.

"The nurse sent me home because I had a temperature. Plus I couldn't handle being at school because Paul told all his friends about Grace and now they are treating me like a piece of expensive china which is going to break if you look at it wrong" I muttered, stroking Grace's hair softly as she sat infront of me.

"Oh" Louise sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah, I think I might go catch up on some sleep. Do you want me to take Grace with me?" I asked, pausing to yawn.

Louise shook her head and picked up Grace from the floor.

"You go and rest love" Louise sighed, kissing my cheek softly.

I nodded and walked into my bedroom. I got changed into a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms and an extra large T-shirt before falling onto my bed.

Maybe I had a temperature from sleep deprivation because as soon as my head hit the pillow, within seconds I was asleep.

I jumped awake when something hot brushed across my cheek, sending tingles across my body.

My shocked gaze was met by a pair of familiar dark brown eyes.

"I was just checking you were still alive" Paul chuckled, holding his hands in the arm, showing he meant no harm.

"The movement of my chest should have been a big help to you there" I muttered, jumping off my bed.

"Now your done, you can leave" I said, holding open my bedroom door for him.

"Jazz" Paul moaned, walking towards me.

"No Paul. I didn't ask for much, I just asked you not to tell the others and you couldn't even keep that promise" I muttered.

"It is complicated Jasmine. I just can't keep secrets from the guys, I tried my hardest but there are things which I can't tell you about me and the others. We have our own secrets" Paul tried to touch my arm but I flinched away from him.

"Well atleast we know you can keep your secrets" I said, gritting my teeth together.

Thankfully Grace's cries echoed down the hallway and I slipped out of the room.

"Hey Gracie" I chuckled as she clapped her hands towards me.

I picked her out of her playpen and sat on the couch with her.

"Did you have a nice sleep Jazz?" Louise shouted from the kitchen

"Yeah I feel much better now thanks" I called back.

Paul walked into the living room and sat on the other end of the couch to me.

"Jasmine, you can't just ignore me. We live in the same house for God's sake" Paul whined, moving across the couch until he was sitting right next to me.

Someone knocked loudly on the front door, making me jump away closer to Paul. I placed Grace on Paul's lap and then strolled to the front door.

"This doesn't mean you're forgiven" I told Paul as he sat bouncing Grace on his knee.

He looked over his shoulder and grinned at me. I fought the urge to smile back and turned away.

I swung open the door and took a few steps back as the guys piled through the front door, led by Quil and Jared who grinned at me and then walked into the living room.

Jake smiled apologetically down at me and then followed me into the living room.

"Hey Lou" Jake shouted in the kitchen.

"Hello love" Louise shouted back.

"She's adorable" Seth chuckled as Grace pulled Quil's hair.

She thumped her little fist down on Paul's leg impatiently as Quil bounced her rabbit infront of her.

"Give her the rabbit Quil" Paul and I ordered at the same time.

Quil instantly dropped the rabbit into Grace's open arms as the other glanced between me and Paul.

Grace looked up from her seat on Paul's lap and grinned at me. She reached out to me, straining her little arms. Paul lifted her off his knee and placed her in my arms.

"So did you guys come here for any particular reason or just to annoy me?" I asked curiously as Grace rested her head in the crook of my neck.

"We came to make sure you were ok after you got send home sick. Plus, we wanted to see the new member of the group" Jake smiled softly as Grace fell asleep in my arms.

"Yeah well she needs to go to bed so I'll see you guys later" I murmured, shifting Grace's weight in my arms.

"I fed her so she shouldn't wake up for a few hours atleast" Paul called after me.

I nodded and carried on down the hallway, ignoring the comments about how much of a good father Paul was becoming.

I placed Grace into her bed and sat against the cot, looking at the patterns on the ceiling. I must have also fell asleep because I dreamt that Paul carried me back to my bed, placed a kiss on my forehead and then ran out the room, shortly followed by a loud howl from the surrounding forest.

**Review :') xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a very quick chapter, i'll update tomorrow if i get some more reviews ;)**

* * *

><p>"Jazz? Jazzy wake up" a husky voice whispered beside my ear.<p>

I shivered as his breath skimmed the back of my neck, sending a pulse of electricity through my body.

"Hmmm?" I managed to mumble.

"You need to wake up now for school now babe. Louise took Grace to Sue Clearwater's house, Seth's mum, this morning so I am incharge of making sure you get to school" Paul chuckled.

I moaned and rolled out of bed. Paul watched as I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and went to the bathroom to change. He was waiting for me by the front door, grinning down at me.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked curiously.

"Tomorrows the holiday so there is no school for a few weeks. What's not to be happy about?" Paul smirked down at me.

"I can think of a few things" I muttered, closing the door behind me.

I must have been in a very strange mood as I let Paul drive my car to and from school.

"Where's Seth house?" I asked curiously as we arrived back home and Louise still wasn't home.

Paul chuckled and pushed open the front door for me.

"Don't worry Jazz, Grace is perfectly safe" he assured me.

I rolled my eyes as he fell dramatically onto the couch, kicking off his shoes and resting his arms above his head.

"Are you working tonight?"

"Nop" Paul shook his head and grinned up at me.

"Great that means you will be expecting dinner" I muttered, walking into the kitchen.

Paul laughed softly and flicked on a football game on the TV. I didn't even get to open the fridge before the phone rang.

"Your not even going to sit up and get that are you?" I asked Paul, gesturing the small space between him and phone.

"Not now you're here" Paul smirked up at me.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked hoarsely.

There was a short pause the shuffling of material down the other end of the phone.

"Hello could I speak to Louise please?" an instantly recognisable drunk voice slurred down the phone.

"Sure I'll go see where she is" I muttered, trying not to sound too alarmed.

I covered the speaking end of the phone with my head and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Hey Jazz are you ok?" Paul looked up from the couch, looking just as alarmed as I was.

I shook my head.

"No" I muttered, clenching my fists together.

"Why did you say you were going to look for Louise if you know she isn't here?" Paul stood by my side.

"Because I needed to buy myself some time to think of something to say" I admitted.

Paul frowned down at me.

I took in a deep breath and then put the phone back to my ear.

"I'm sorry but Louise isn't here at the moment. Can I help you with anything?" I asked, pacing backwards and forwards across the living room floor, hoping that dad hadn't recognised my voice yet.

"I'm looking for my daughter Jasmine. Have you seen her around La Push? She ran away from home and was just wondering if she came to see Louise because I know Louise reminded my Jasmine of her grandmother" dad's voice echoed down the phone.

I held back a snort.

"No I'm sorry. I haven't seen a girl called Jasmine around La Push. I live with Louise and her grandson so I am certain I would have seen her if she had come here" I lied.

"Could I speak to Louise's grandson please?" dad asked sternly.

Paul met my worried gaze and took the phone from my hand.

"Hello?" Paul said down the phone.

"No I'm sorry Mr Connor I haven't seen your daughter around La Push. Yes I will tell my grandma to phone you if she sees her" Paul murmured.

I sighed loudly and fell onto couch as Paul slammed down the phone.

"Jazz"

I jumped when I felt a large hand on the bottom of my back, rubbing in softly.

I sat up but refused to meet Paul's worried gaze.

"You ran away from home?" Paul asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and sank deeper into the couch. Paul sighed quietly and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap. I hide my face into his chest and let the tears escape.

"That's one of your secrets right?" Paul whispered as I sobbed quietly into his chest.

"One of many" I muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I shook my head into his chest.

**Review, review, review!**


End file.
